Vilgax
Vilgax is a what if of Vilgax is a Mutant Decepticons and to become Megatronus, after his death by Diamond sister, " Quintessa, took on a new alien alternate mode, and returned to using his true name. "Don't think you've won. You only beat me 'cause you're a fusion! If I had someone to fuse with I'd—" Appearance He looks exactly the same as he did before he was mortally injured in the main timeline. In 2013 the transform into a giant stronger and strength by the dark energon. And finally than Vilgax transform into a Cyborg Megatronus. He looks a lot like his original series counterpart, however he has red (or turn into purple) veins across his arms and his mouth turn into gigantic mouth, his voice is tremendously loud and he cannot control his volume due to his huge mouth his irrepressible persistent anger and hatred for life and the universe and beyond, and is visible. His tentacles are also darker at the ends. He is a racist, cruel, nasty, grumpy, savage, cold-hearted, malevolent, vengeful, and loud-mouthed, narcissistic half-Chimera Sui Generis half-mutant demon hybrid. Rejected Ben 10: Vilgax Hot Dog Fail, ''Vilgax is a muscular Giant squid-like alien. His appearance is mostly similar to his Original Series counterpart; however, he has, fusion cannon, a purple cape and right upper gun on his shoulder and arms As of ''Out to Launch, Vilgax has dark purple patches of scarred flesh down his left side, fusion cannon, and right upper gun on his shoulder. Rejected Ben 10: Vilgax Hot Dog Fail The short shows Vilgax, who has claimed the Omnitrix, continuously transforming into a dancing hot dog while demanding Ben to tell him how to use the Omnitrix properly. History * This Vilgax first appeared in Gwen 10, the episode where Gwen got the Omnitrix instead of Ben. Unlike the main universe version, he managed to survive Xylene's counter-attack without injury by taking shelter behind his robots.He attacked Ben and Gwen at a bowling alley and kidnapped Gwen. He put her in the same device he put Ben in (in Secrets), however, Gwen did not rapidly change between aliens. Vilgax was defeated by Ben using Max's laser gun. Max later threw Vilgax into the Chimerian Hammer as Upgrade, seemingly killing Vilgax. Blast Beam Vilgax, embarrassingly crash-landed in the Arctic Circle and was frozen solid for thousands of years. In 1897, some 100 Earth-years before the arrival of the other Transformers, he was discovered by an explorer named Archibald Amundsen Witwicky. Captain Witwicky accidentally activated Megatron's navigation system and caused the coordinates of the AllSpark to be etched onto the explorer's glasses. Megatron remained imprisoned in the Arctic until the 1930s, when he was dug out by the United States government and moved to a secret Sector Seven stronghold inside Hoover Dam. In the years that followed, many modern devices (by Earth standards) were reverse-engineered from his frozen body. Dee Dee and the Man (2012 movie) : Voice actor: Steve Blum (English), Kōtarō Nakamura (Japanese), more» Oh baby, you know just the spot to turn me on! Vilgax eventually succeeded in tracking the AllSpark to Earth, where he rather embarrassingly crash-landed in the Arctic Circle and was frozen solid for thousands of years. In 1897, some 100 Earth-years before the arrival of the other Transformers, he was discovered by an explorer named Archibald Amundsen Witwicky. Captain Witwicky accidentally activated Vilgax's navigation system and caused the coordinates of the AllSpark to be etched onto the explorer's glasses. Vilgax remained imprisoned in the Arctic until the 1930s, when he was dug out by the United States government and moved to a secret Sector Seven stronghold inside Hoover Dam. In the years that followed, many modern devices (by Earth standards) were reverse-engineered from his frozen body. Mace isn't for spraying, it's for hitting. In the present day, having searched the galaxy for the AllSpark and being drawn to Earth, the remaining Decepticons learned of Witwicky's glasses. Through the Internet, they determined the location of both Megatron and the AllSpark inside Hoover Dam. Kraang infiltrated the dam and shut down the power systems, while Starscream attacked the external powerlines, resulting in Vilgax's thawing out. Once again online, the leader of the Decepticons informed the worthless insects of his true name, shouting "I am Megatron!" (to clear up all that N.B.E.-01/Ice Man nonsense), randomly killed a few of them while destroying his former prison, then transformed and flew off after the AllSpark again. He met up with Starscream for the first time in thousands of years on the outside, and, never one for pleasantries, immediately demanded to know where the Cube was. Upon learning that the humans had moved the AllSpark, Vilgax berated Starscream for yet another failure. You fail me yet again Mandark... will I ever meet a Mandark that is truly loyal? After Mandark and Gang of Decepticon's opening attacks in Mission City, Vilgax arrived, and again declared his name (he really wants people to know who he is). The Autobots were so panicked by the sight of their long lost nemesis that Larry called for a temporary retreat. Vilgax blasted Milli backwards when the diminutive Autobot attempted to attack, then threw her into the air before crushing him on top of a tower with his clawed talons. Milli valiantly, but vainly fought on, asking if Vilgax wanted a "piece" of him, but doing little damage to Vilgax. The Decepticon leader cruelly killed the Autobot by tearing him in half, callously declaring that he wanted "two". Whoa, that energon's not settling too well. As the human boy ran off with the AllSpark, Megatron ordered the Decepticons to attack. Devastator attacked the armed insects, while Starscream andBlackout fought Ironhide and Ratchet for the AllSpark. At that moment, Optimus Prime appeared and challenged Megatron. Millennia in the ice had done nothing to lessen the animosity Megatron felt for his brother, however. Barely managing to growl out Prime's name, he transformed and flew at Prime at full speed. The Autobot leader leapt and grabbed a hold of Megatron, who slammed him into a building before flying right through a skyscraper. Both leaders landed in the middle of an intersection, but Megatron was the first to recover and leaped upon his brother, snarling that the humans were undeserving of life. Optimus Prime replied that they had the right to choose for themselves. Hearing this, the snarling Megatron tossed Optimus aside. Megatron declared that if Prime wished to defend them, he should "join them in extinction", forming his fusion cannon. Before he could fire, the Autobot leader drew his ion blaster and fired, hitting Vilgax. The Decepticon leader shrugged off this attack, spun around from the momentum and fired his cannon, sending Ms Mimi flying into the side of a building. Oh look I found a stray human... wonder if I can keep him as a pet... come on boy, don't be scared. I'll take you to a new home. Vilgax pursued the young human who had removed the AllSpark from Hoover Dam, destroying everything that stood in his way. The boy ran to a dilapidated building that was the designated coordinates for a human military evacuation team, and Megatron smashed his way through, yelling that he could smell the human maggot. Starscream destroyed the helicopter intended to take the AllSpark, and Vilgax burst through the floor, inquiring if it was courage or fear that compelled him. Finally cornering him on a ledge, Megatron offered that if the human gave him the AllSpark, the boy might live as his pet. The Decepticon leader relished the human's defiant refusal and destroyed the ledge the human was standing upon, sending the boy tumbling to the ground. Get up, so I can knock you back down! Unfortunately, the human was caught by Ms Mimi, who then tried to escape down the side of the building before Megatron tackled him and sent all three slamming into the pavement. As a nearby human bystander attempted to crawl away, the Decepticon expressed his disgust at the insect's proximity and flicked it away. Protecting the young boy, Prime declared that their war would end here and it was now just between the two brothers and sisters. Though lusting for the AllSpark, Vilgax decided to indulge her brother's obvious death wish, declaring that only he was in this fight. Despite Optimus Prime's best efforts, Vilgax was relentless, matching the Autobot leader with blow after devastating blow until he collapsed. Adding insult to injury, Vilgax informed Prime that his defense of the "weak" was the real reason he lost. The AllSpark will give you sparkburn! The Decepticon leader turned his attention back to the human boy, but was suddenly attacked by the human fighter jets andCaptain Lennox's ground soldiers firing sabot rounds. Optimus took this chance, striking Megatron and knocking him down. His armor a damaged, shattered mess, Megatron ignored the punishment and focused on the human boy, growling that he would kill the boy and that the AllSpark was his. As Optimus Prime ordered the boy to place the AllSpark into his chest, the human instead pushed it into the now-exposed spark in Megatron's chest, overloading him with energy and extinguishing the Decepticon's life force. As Optimus Prime stood over Megatron's lifeless shell, watching the light flicker out of his brother'soptics, he remarked somberly, yet remorse and removed a shard of the AllSpark from his brother's spark core. and His escape to the Island when he came to, he found himself on the shores of the Island of Darkness. The Overlord appeared before him and led him to a large boulder with four handles, telling Lord Garmadon that this was the first step towards his true destiny. When Garmadon turned the dials, the full Island of Darkness arose from the sea, and the Overlord revealed his plans to upset the balance of the world so that Garmadon could remake Ninjago in his own image. Lord Garmadon proceeded to set up a base camp where the ultimate weapon could be constructed, monitoring the Stone Army's progress on both building the weapon and mining Dark Matter. The Overlord appeared again there, warning him that the Ninja had made it to the Island of Darkness in search of the Temple of Light. Garmadon deployed his forces to capture the Ninja, only to eventually learn that the heroes had succeeded in their quest, enhancing their powers far beyond their previous limits—worse yet, Lloyd had gained the power of the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, making him even stronger. Atop the cliff where the Celestial Clock rested, Garmadon commented that the Overlord's army wasn't as indestructible as they had thought. The Overlord was unperturbed, claiming that their strength was also growing—the ultimate weapon would be completed just as the countdown reached zero, and then nothing would stop darkness from overwhelming the light at last. As the Celestial Clock continued to count down, Lord Garmadon began increasing the defenses around his camp, worrying that the Ninja might try to attack him directly before the ultimate weapon could be completed. The Overlord commented that his resolve seemed to be wavering, despite Garmadon's denials. The Overlord's prodding over his reluctance to kill Lloyd eventually caused Garmadon to snap at nearby soldiers, telling them to double their effort on the ultimate weapon's development. When General Kozu came in to report capturing a prisoner, Garmadon was surprised to see his wife, Misako. They former couple argued about Garmadon's path to evil, and the villain admitted that he had wanted Misako to see things his way so she could rule by his side. As he lamented that Misako was one of a very small number of people who could truly understand him, Garmadon realized that he had been tricked—Misako had stolen the Helmet of Shadows in a last desperate attempt to halt the Celestial Clock. Enraged at the deception, Garmadon pursued Misako and the Ninja in a massive, four-armed robot that proved immune to anything his foes threw at him. When the Overlord reminded him that the Ninja could turn the Stone Army against him if they wore the Helmet of Shadows, Garmadon resolved to chase them down personally, conducting a furious chase through the jungle. Just when he finally had the Power Drill in his grasp, Lloyd arrived and disabled the robot with a powerful blast. Lord Garmadon emerged from the wreckage, weakened and vulnerable, but his son hesitated to kill him, allowing the Stone Army to catch up with the Ninja. Garmadon left the rest of the chase to his minions as he regained his strength, but eventually noticed a strange beam of energy soaring over the trees. The Overlord told him that the countdown had ended and the final battle was about to begin, leading Garmadon back to the base camp and revealing that the ultimate weapon was finally complete. Presented with the weapon—dubbed "Garmatron" by the Overlord—Lord Garmadon gleefully declared that it was more beautiful than he could have imagined and joined the Overlord in laughing triumphantly. Shortly after the completion of the Garmatron, the Stone Army arrived before Garmadon, presenting his recovered helmet as well as a prisoner—Nya. Garmadon tested the Dark Matter on Nya, transforming her into a loyal servant. Ordering Nya to ambush the heroes if they followed him, Lord Garmadon boarded the Garmatron and set out for the coast, accompanied by the Overlord and the Stone Army. After arriving on the coast, Garmadon ordered the Stone Army to begin loading Dark Matter into the Garmatron's main cannon, but his actual attack was delayed when Lloyd, Misako, and Master Wu arrived. Garmadon furiously denied their pleas to stop his actions, declaring that he was too far gone for any hope of redemption—the only way he could reunite with his family was to make them (along with the rest of the world) as evil as he was. With that, Garmadon activated the Garmatron's main cannon, only to discover that the weapon required a twenty-second warm-up period. Lloyd attempted to stop the countdown, and briefly grappled with his father before Kozu pinned him down, allowing the Garmatron to fire on the village of Ignacia. Trying to prevent Garmadon from firing again, Lloyd summoned his powers in an attempt to escape Kozu's grip. In response, Garmadon used a hidden trapdoor to drop Kozu and Lloyd out of the Garmatron. With Lloyd out of the way, Lord Garmadon fired his next Dark Matter missile at Jamanakai Village, upsetting the balance of light and darkness enough for the Overlord to begin manifesting in Ninjago. It was then that Garmadon discovered the truth: the Overlord had no intention of letting him rule Ninjago. Outraged at being a pawn in the Overlord's game, Garmadon furiously insisted that Ninjago was his to conquer, but the ultimate evil simply laughed as he possessed the four-armed villain's body to begin his metamorphosis. During Lloyd's battle against the Overlord, the former asserted that Lord Garmadon was still alive and unwilling to harm him. At this, Lord Garmadon briefly retook control of his body from the Overlord, leaving himself open for Lloyd's assault. Unfortunately, the Overlord soon regained control, completely subduing Vilgax's mind and taking full control of his body. Garmadon was thought to have been destroyed after Dee Dee defeated the Overlord, as his body had been completely transformed into that of the Overlord's true form. However, Vilgax was dead by he remarked somberly, yet remorsefully, that Vilgax had left him no choice, and removed a shard of the AllSpark from his brother's spark core Vilgax's body was dumped into the Laurentian Abyss at its deepest point, along with the remains of the other Decepticons, where the near-freezing temperatures would, hopefully, keep them dormant indefinitely. Dee Dee and the Man movie : Voice actor: Kevin Michael Richardson (English), Kōtarō Nakamura (Japan), more» Now, where's Starscream? I want to give him a piece of my mind. Vilgax's death would not last long, however. Ralphie Bot tapped into a conversation between NEST and General Morshower, listening to Director Theodore Galloway mention that 1) a shard of the AllSpark was in storage in Diego Garcia and 2) Megatron's body lay in the Laurentian Abyss. Ravage was sent to steal the shard, and swam to the Abyss with Scalpel, Long Haul,Mixmaster, Rampage and Scrapmetal. Scalpel ordered spare parts be used to repair Vilgax's body with "ze little one", who was torn apart by his larger brethren, and then struck Vilgax with the shard: the Decepticon leader was reborn as a giant stronger and powerful with flight capabilities and a death-lock pincer. Vilgax flew up to the surface, striking a submarine on his way, before journeying into space to find the Nemesis. "My Master, I have fai--" "I'm trying to watch the game here!" On the ruined ship, Megatron met up with Starscream, and chastised his subordinate for leaving him to die on Earth. Starscream defended his actions by saying that he had to take care of the hatchlings, who were dying without energon, as someone had to take command in Megatron's absence. Furious, Megatron bashed Starscream into a wall containing protoform sacks, and told Starscream that even in death, there is no command but Megatron's. Megatron met up with The Fallen, who was weakened and in a life support chair. Megatron told his master he had failed and allowed the AllSpark to be destroyed, but The Fallen told Megatron that the knowledge of the AllSpark had instead been transferred to the human boy who killed him, Sam Witwicky. With the knowledge within Sam's mind, they could find another energon source, hidden away from The Fallen eons ago. Already eager to avenge himself, Megatron begged The Fallen for the chance to strip the flesh from Sam, but The Fallen asked for patience. Before they could act, Megatron was to kill Optimus Prime, who was the last of the Dynasty of Primes and the only one that could defeat the Fallen. Megatron knew that Optimus would protect the boy, and ordered him captured. Don't blink. He isn't like this much. Megatron sprang a trap, dispatching Grindor to take Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes and Leo Spitz to him at an abandoned factory. Although Megatron would have rather killed Sam slowly and painfully, Sam had valuable information as to the energon source's location in his mind, which he had received from his own AllSpark fragment. Megatron held the boy down while Scalpel performed several invasive probes of Sam's mind. Scalpel's probes confirmed The Fallen's claims, and Scalpel declared that they needed Sam's brain on the table, something Megatron had no objections to. Just as Scalpel was ready to dissect Sam's brain, Optimus and Bumblebee burst in to rescue the humans. Megatron attempted to attack Optimus, but was shot out of the factory as he pounced. Optimus drove Sam to a forest, with Megatron in hot pursuit. The Autobot and Decepticon leaders transformed and battled as Sam fled. Optimus was pretty easily holding his own, trash talking Megatron all the while, eventually forcing Megatron to call his Decepticons for help. "Body or face, Megatron?" "Not the face!" "Too bad!" Starscream and Grindor immediately arrived to aid their commander. Megatron told Optimus that Sam could lead them to another energon source, then tackled his foe, kicking off Prime's mouthplate and blasting him backwards. Appearing to have a slight advantage, Megatron asked the Autobot leader if one boy was worth the future of the Cybertronians. Prime replied that he'd never stop at killing just one, then took on all three Decepticons. Surprisingly, he was winning, striking Megatron multiple times, slicing off Starscream's arm, and tearing Grindor apart. However, as a weary Prime tried to find Sam, Megatron stabbedhim in the back and blasted through his spark: Prime fell, mortally wounded. As Megatron moved for the boy, the rest of the Autobots arrived and provided enough cover for Bumblebee to spirit Sam away. Already injured from the battle with Prime, Megatron and Starscream were forced to retreat. "That's IT! No more Mr. Nice Megatron!" "But you were never—" "SHUT UP!" With Prime dead, Megatron was quite pleased, until Starscream informed him that the boy had escaped. Furious, Megatron smacked his lieutenant with his own severed arm and ran his treads on him for a moment for losing track of a single insect, but Starscream countered that he was one of seven billion, and could be anywhere. Considering the situation, Megatron decided it was time to end their secret war, and that if they couldn't find the boy, they'd have the humans bring him to the Decepticons. Soundwave used his scanning abilities to locate the boys parents, the rejuvenated Fallen broadcast a message to deliver Sam to them across the planet. Megatron himself broadcasted the Fallen's message by rewiring the Empire State Building's radio tower. Hey, he stole my purse! Wallet! I mean wallet! He then flew to Egypt, where nineteen thousand years before, the Fallen had built a Star Harvester to harness the Sun for energon. Starscream informed him that the human soldiers had brought Prime's body with them, and Megatron surmised the boy's intentions. Commanding the rest of the Decepticons to begin their assault, Megatron ordered Devastator to destroy the pyramid that was built over the harvester, while he himself chased Sam for the Matrix of Leadership, which would activate the harvester. Megatron almost killed Sam, but was overwhelmed by human gunfire, and flew off. It's just a flesh wound. Err, armor wound. Fortunately, The Fallen managed to take the Matrix and activate the harvester, but it had already been used to resurrect Optimus. Optimus combined withJetfire and destroyed the harvester, knocking Megatron off the pyramid while Prime went for The Fallen. Quickly recovering, Megatron came to the aid of his master and attacked Optimus from behind. After a brief but brutal tussle, Optimus used Megatron's own cannon to blast half his face off, and then severed the Decepticon's right arm. Finally, Optimus used his afterburners to send Megatron flying through some ruins, ending his role in the battle. Badly damaged, Megatron called out for "Tharscweam!" in agony, but it soon mattered little as Optimus Prime killed the Fallen. Horrified at the loss of his master, Megatron acknowledged Starscream's advice that they should flee, but vowed that "This isn't over." Revenge of the Fallen Megatron's involvement in the preceding events, or events mostly similar, were also chronicled in the novels “Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen,” “Revenge of the Fallen: The Junior Novel” and “The Last Prime"; the comic mini-series “Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Official Movie Adaptation”; and the storybooks "I Am Optimus Prime,” “Rise of the Decepticons,” “When Robots Attack!,” "Ratchet to the Rescue," "Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Electronic Voice Changer" and "Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Mix & Match." In an earlier version of the film, Megatron is shown to have promised by The Fallen that he will make him a Prime in return for his services. This is exposed as a lie in the final battle by Optimus as Primes are born, not made, causing Megatron to abandon his master. This is included in the novels and comics. Captured big sister Vilgax earrings fine throw money into custody a big sister Overlord earrings fine throw money into custody a big sister Atlas Mighty big sister , only to throw stones wrecked MM Huarong attack Vilgax, left and right branch humble , then he also Crack Vilgax gold ingots, mace and other magic, but also took the opportunity to severely bite a Vilgax forcing Vilgax had to rely Fung, Mandark and all the Decepticons Drones as human shields was able to rescue. But the pressure of cross God's Overlord immediately resorted fine trump card - money changed earrings with gold encircled the big sister. The so-called "money speaks" big sister in the last thirty feet high to avoid the rolling wheels of gold, the money in the eyes inadvertently dragged into the black hand outstretched, it is loaded into Vilgax magic black pocket. Blind Erwa Vilgax on getting a black fan blinded clairvoyance Overlord on getting a black fan blinded clairvoyance Atlas Have ears after Erwa clairvoyant jumped from stone, and teasing the Fung and all the Decepticons trying to get to, it could not stand the Vilgax from Best Po Kam in cystic out of a black fan, a piece rock sand serpent became a fan of flying, poke the Erwa clairvoyant once again become the blind Erwa had to fight. War iron baby Vilgax seen through three baby weakness nausea hit him with a sap Overlord seen through three baby weakness nausea hit him with a sapAtlas Invulnerability and three sisters Vilgax against the most refined set of Vilgax resorted eighteen weapons and a variety of special weapon, but still iron Wazi do anything. Helpless last minute tender or three sister was Overlord cunning saw weakness, was first put on a small embroidered shoes pain the sweat, rolling on the ground, and then suffered a Vilgax on two lose their ass alive to fight nausea. As soon as Vilgax smiles tenderly, sap turned into a golden thorn vine to yellow gourd tightly tied. Three sister was tied up in the custody of the public Overlord demon fine piece touted sound, honking intoxication being carried into a Vilgax for his carefully crafted dungeons. Pour poison baby Crafty Vilgax with smelly waste water conch baby body skill Crafty Overlord with smelly waste water conch baby body skillAtlas After the water sister really impressive appearances trouble for a while, even the Vilgax had to take shelter in the cave to hide in its front. But she quickly conjured a foul conch, which will be "musty Wudu soup" Wholesale poured into rivers, and dared the sister water shock was poisoned river full inhalation belly bulge. Poisonous water in the sister abdominal pain wrenched lost the fight, Canpi Fung fine black bag thrown into Decepticons Drones caught up. Even capture three sisters Yigun Vilgax hit seven sisters stuffy Yigun Overlord hit seven sisters stuffy Atlas Fire sister, sister stealth, seven sisters together three appearances, starting with the three together invincible, even seven sister successfully with all Vilgax demon who together income purple hyacinth in. Unfortunately, after three sisters careless fire before the sisters to find captured four sisters and the youngest Seven separated. Vilgax gourd fine desperately pulled Babolat kit, called a small moth, purple hyacinth actually successfully stage this myth to bite through the magic! Led the congregation turned into a puff of smoke escaped Vilgax demon fine purple hyacinth is not prepared to take advantage of seven sister fell from the sky, a stick knocked her to enter the dungeon. Victory fire sister back emergency aid and then was Vilgax half-truths "lost" into the roundabout Ecstasy hole (the ice), and consumes a lot of firepower in vain, and finally collapsed in the ice cold and tired on. The fine green snake take this opportunity to leave the ice, secretly put a leaf stuck to the stealth sister's ass, as a goal to break each other's special skill, and homeopathic summoned a Golden into Jinbo, will blue sister tightly fastened. At the roundabout Ecstasy cave fire sister was unconscious crane hoist to help the gods sent together to escape through the ice. Unfortunately crane Canbei Overlord found arrows killed. Nuji hearts and minds of fire sister To avenge the crane, fine green snake trick one hundred helpless before the battle has seen through green sister weaknesses, prepare the ice shield to "entertain" him, so that it is not a counter-revenge and wasted a lot of effort. Thereafter, certain to win the green snake fine play dead fire sister bent in order to "bring your sisters also put a full surrender" as bait to lure their own cooking, do anything of four sister so young, had full cooking spit fire. Unexpectedly Overlord spoke the spell, the larger pan a few times, so this has been physically exhausted in the fire sisters through the ice more powerless. In the end, the side leisurely tour zai Vilgax on getting a bucket of cold water poured down Doutou green sister, already panting fire sister withstand this final blow, a black eyes, was Vilgax forfeit Qinzhu a. Transformers AOE He attempted to rendezvous with the Autobots and Yeagers in Hong Kong. Galvatron ordered his new Decepticons to split up and find Joyce, and his troops were able to shoot down the Autobot ship just as Joyce was about to hand over the Seed. The Autobot ship crash-landed in the nearby Wulong Valley, leaving only Hound and Bumblebee to protect the humans and the Seed. However, just as the two were about to be overwhelmed, the other Autobots returned with the Dinobots in tow, quickly turning the tide of battle and slaying most of the Decepticons, much to Galvatron's chagrin. Galvatron was only saved by the timely reappearance of Lockdown, whose attack drew Optimus's attention. With his plans temporarily stymied, Galvatron declared his rebirth and swore revenge against Prime as he left for parts unknown. Megatron prepared a devastating blow to his enemy with a cannon, only for Bumblebee to take the shot for Optimus. Their battle reignited, the two leaders traded blows with swords, causing heavy damage to one another. But before a final blow could be delivered by either one of them, the Ark crumbled under the Space Bridge's force, and while Megatron shouted in anger, both ships were drawn through Ben 10 (2016) History Vilgax was introduced in Omni-Tricked: Part 3. He wore a cloak and, after meeting Gax, named himself as 'Vil'. He gained Ben's trust by teaching him how to use Gax's laser vision properly, before betraying him and removing Gax from the Omnitrix altogether. This seemingly caused a malfunction in the Omnitrix, forbidding Ben from returning to his human form until Vilgax was defeated. In Omni-Tricked: Part 4 he refuelled his ship, the Chimerian Hammer, in the lava at mount Megalodon. He was confronted by Ben who gained the upper hand thanks to his unpredictable transformations before Vilgax repaired the Omnitrix for him. He captured Ben and attempted to remove the Omnitrix but failed. Ben then crashed the Chimerian Hammer by taking control of the main control console using Upgrade. He then upgraded his own Omnitrix, temporarily unlocking a form of master control, and defeated Vilgax- leaving him in his ship as it sank into lava and escape from lava. Appearances Ben 10 * Gwen 10 (first appearance) * Dee Dee and the Man * And then, There Were Ten * Omni-Tricked: Part 3 (first appearance) * Omni-Tricked: Part 4 * Dee Dee and the Man The last Knight! Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Leader Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:Animals Category:Mutants Category:Cured Mutants Category:Main Character Category:Animated Category:Aliens